


Coexisting

by notstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Connor Doesn't Understand His Roommate (Gavin) And Just Wants To Be Nice, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Hank Is A Good Parent With Three Dumbass Sons, M/M, No Explicit Romance But It Is A Beginning, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Connor didn’t know what to make of his roommate.





	Coexisting

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write a roommate au & these two still own my heart. But it's also been awhile since I've watched a play through of the game so they're gonna be a bit out of character! I also didn't know whether to consider this a drabble or not because it's not that short but not much happens. (Though it may be re-written or continued at a later date).

Connor didn’t know what to make of his roommate. The guy had arrived late to move in day or what Connor considered to be late because he had been there for a good two hours. The door had swung open only a few minutes after Hank and Nines had left in search of something for the three of them to eat and almost made him jump out of his skin. Gavin, his mind provided a second later as the other male shuffled into the room. The email from the housing department had said his roommate’s name was Gavin Reed and he lived just outside of Detroit. Nines had convinced him to look the guy up on any and all social media to try and see what sort of person he was. It took almost a full thirty minutes of searching to find him on Instagram and Connor was pretty sure that he had denied his follow request. FaceBook was an easier find even though Gavin hadn’t posted anything in a good two years but Connor had to take what he could get, right?

His roommate didn’t say a word as he continued to bring his own boxes of stuff into the small dorm. There wasn’t anyone there helping him, Connor noticed, as he stood there like an idiot for a good minute or two before his brain snapped back on. He straightened just as Gavin was about to walk out the door and softly cleared his throat. 

“Hi,” he said which made his roommate freeze. Eyebrows scrunched together, he forced himself to brush the reaction off and put a friendly smile on his face, “I’m Connor.”

The other male turned to glance over at him and Connor had to hide the puzzled but surprised expression once he spotted the scar slashed across the other’s nose. It would be rude to bring up right away. Maybe later on when they knew each other better-

“Gavin.” And, with that one word, his roommate ducked out of the room again. 

There were dozens of people he knew that had a hard time with their roommates but it always seemed to get better for them. If not then they found a way to deal with the situation! Whether it be a ‘meet in the middle’ situation or the person finding a new person to room with. Connor didn’t know what he should do with his roommate situation. North hadn’t seemed the least bit interested in listening to him whine about it while Simon tried to give him some friendly advice. Things like ‘try to bond with him’ or ‘try to see what he likes and stuff you have in common’. He loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes they didn’t help in the slightest. 

Markus was the only one that seemed surprised at the situation. No. Not at the situation itself but whether who the situation revolved around. 

“You’re roommates Gavin Reed?”

Connor glanced up from his notebook to watch his friend drop a couple fries into his mouth. Eyebrows arched, the look narrowing slightly while Markus sat there completely undisturbed. 

“He is. Why?”

“Don’t you know his brother?”

“He’s only said, like, five words to me this whole semester!”

Markus looked unimpressed by the annoyance in his friend’s tone and shrugged it off. “You should know him since Nines hangs out with him a lot.”

Which, okay, maybe he should know Gavin’s brother if Connor’s own brother apparently hung out with him. But Nines was sort of like his roommate in a way since he also seemed to avoid sharing the majority of what he did in his spare time with Connor. It had always seemed like some unspoken rule in the Anderson household. They went about their own business and told Hank whatever he wanted to know or whatever they were willing to share. Once in a blue moon, one of them would share something with the other or they would have conversations about their own lives. 

A lot of people seemed to find it weird and ‘disconnected’ but it was normal to Connor. He knew that his brother didn’t exactly act like how people thought he should and he accepted that. Nines seemed to appreciate that, too. 

“You know that Nines doesn’t exactly bring his friends around to meet the family,” he snarked, nose scrunching slightly. 

The man across from him mimicked the expression with an amused snort. More fries were plopped into Markus’ mouth. One of the few people that the Anderson brothers were both friends with, Markus should have known better. 

“Just tell me,” Connor said as he sat up and pointed his pencil accusingly at his friend. 

Mismatched hues eyed the pencil for a second while his friend tried to hold back a laugh. 

“Elijah?” Markus chimed a second later, head tilting. There was a pause to see if it had clicked in Connor’s head. “Kamski?”

He had been buzzing with the new information all day. All his classes seemed to pass by in a blur and the meals where he had sat with his group of friends. The only thing that seemed to bring him back down to earth was Hank calling him to see how he was doing. Cole had yelled hello from the other end, clearly somewhere else in the room but hearing there father on the phone, and it made Connor smile. He missed his family a lot. But he was doing well on his own and he enjoyed college- Hank was glad to hear it. 

Almost on cue, Gavin chose that moment to walk into their dorm room. Connor’s gaze lifted to watch him with new interest. 

“Hey, uh, Hank- I gotta go. I love you and I say hi back to Cole.”

The call was ended almost as quickly as it was answered. 

Gavin didn’t act like Connor was there which had started just minutes after they had both settled into their room. No signs of acknowledgement besides a small noise or a nod. Sometimes he would wave Connor off if he approached him to talk but that was about it. Not that Connor had anything interesting to talk about before, either. It had just been attempts to try and get to know the man he would be living with for the next couple months. 

“So,” the conversational tone made Gavin glance over at him, “I found out something interesting today.”

“That right?” 

The sound of his roommate's voice practically shocked Connor into silence as he stared at him with wide eyes for a second too long. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard Gavin say anything before but it was so few and far in between… His voice seemed a bit scratchy and tired. Shaking the weird feeling in his gut off, Connor simply shook his head and raised his eyes to meet Gavin’s brief gaze. 

“Yeah!” 

Gavin made a questioning humming noise in the back of his neck as he turned his back toward Connor. The jacket he had been wearing was tugged off and tossed toward his bed before he began to peel off his shirt. It was only a few seconds pause but it still made Connor’s cheeks heat up as he glanced away from his roommate’s form. Later, he would recall the image and silently question the marks and scars that he had seen spotted across Gavin’s back and torso. Instead of that, though, he cleared his throat and continued on. 

“My brother- Uh, he’s almost two years older than me-” Gavin was kicking his jeans off and showed no sign that he had continued to listen, “He graduated early because credits or something like that, I dunno. But-” Connor knew he was rambling and had to force himself to stop. “He has this friend named Elijah and I thought that you might know him?”

Dark eyes glanced back up to find that Gavin had stilled in his movements and seemed to be just standing there. From his spot on the bed, Connor couldn’t actually see his face or the expression on it. It only took a few seconds for the other to react but to him? It felt like it had been an eternity of just sitting there awkwardly. 

“Don’t-” Gavin’s voice was biting and angry. There seemed to be more emotion in his voice and written across his face than Connor had ever seen. He had moved across the small space of the room to crowd into the other’s space and there was practically a snarl twisting at the corner of his lips. “Never talk about him, got it? I don’t want to hear it?”

Connor stared at him with wide eyes for a long second before he remembered that he needed to respond. All he could actually do was nod like an idiot as Gavin held his gaze. There seemed to be so much anger in his eyes that Connor didn’t know if he should genuinely be afraid of not. But Gavin didn’t seem to think anything of it as he pulled away and moved back to his side of the room. 

“Sorry,” Connor squeaked out after him. 

He could have sworn that he heard a small sigh come from the other male. 

“Just stay out of it, okay? It isn’t any of your business.”

Connor didn’t know what to make of his roommate but he was sure that he definitely didn’t like him now.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
